


(Y2)Honey Flavor

by ValeOfTears



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeOfTears/pseuds/ValeOfTears
Summary: 年下N，带肉的小甜饼





	1. Honey Flavor

樱井在楼底下习惯性地抬头望了望。  
其实公寓大楼的窗户千篇一律，不仔细数楼层根本看不出哪层是自己家。但他今天总觉得，这栋隐于黑夜的大楼里有一盏为他亮起的暖黄灯光。  
至于是谁点上的很好猜，因为他的备用钥匙只给出去过一把。  
说起来这钥匙也是给得道路曲折。樱井每次把钥匙送出去，亲眼看着那人塞进口袋里，结果过几天就会悄没声地自己跑回来。有时候是塞在便当盒里，有时候放在樱井干洗完的衣服里，还有一次估计是接吻的时候丢进他的外套口袋的，樱井回到家才发现。  
本来樱井以为是送的方式不对，于是在送钥匙之前精心策划了烛光晚餐和纯爱电影的环节，差点没搞出求婚排场。可是最后那钥匙还是被遣送回来，只不过这次，钥匙扣上多了条红黄色的编绳。  
但那人似乎并不是排斥自己跑到樱井家里这件事，不仅如此，还有好几次樱井晚上回家，发现那人到那个人蹲在电梯间里看风景。好在一层楼只有一个住户，要不然被邻居看见指不定要传出什么都市怪谈。

不过后来钥匙当然是送出去了，樱井还收到了一份小小回礼，现在正挂在他的钥匙扣上——二宫那间出租屋的备用钥匙。  
那段时间二宫刚升职，铆足了劲攒钱，终于从合租的房子里搬到了独户的公寓里。想到年下恋人那些拼命想要证明自己的心思，樱井的嘴角不自觉划出了弧线。二宫身上有很多像樱井的地方，虽然他现在表达起来方式还显得有些不成熟，可那些特质都与樱井隐隐合拍，能把他们九岁的年龄鸿沟填成浅浅一条河床，然后一切水到渠成。  
樱井的视线转向电梯那上升的数字，心里忽然猛烈地期望进门就能见着二宫。

找钥匙的过程实在磨人。樱井在门外把包翻得哗哗响，仍没等到有人从里面开门，心里凉了半截。最后开门看见客厅里的灯确实亮着的时候，他还以为是自己早上忘记关上了。  
无精打采地念了句我回来了，丢下包抬头才看见客厅的地毯上蜷了个人，和樱井养的那只仓鼠隔着亚克力的仓鼠笼头碰头，睡得挺沉，至少樱井这番动静都没把人吵醒。  
樱井心里忽然涌起一阵踏实的幸福，二宫这欲擒故纵的技巧着实高明，处处抓着他的心，虽然当事人自己并不知情。  
尽管是夏天，睡在这里终究容易着凉，樱井过去推推那个人，轻唤了声NINO。  
二宫动了动，慢慢从地毯上坐起来，眼睛还眯缝着，一脸倦意地平复呼吸。樱井坐在一边等他清醒，那人一开口却道：“你最近是不是虐待翔子酱，看人家都瘦了！”  
说得是仓鼠。  
樱井瞪他：“你可别随便指控。”  
这仓鼠是二宫朋友出国留给他的，后来二宫搬家，新公寓的房主不让养，于是就送到了樱井这里。  
原来的主人给她起了什么名不知道，反正二宫一直叫人家翔子。仓鼠对这名字无甚反应，她一般只有看见吃的才会有点动静，二宫倒是丝毫不在意，每次一边撸毛一边喊翔子，都让樱井鸡皮疙瘩掉一地。  
现在那小家伙正在梦里舔爪子。  
“说起来，”樱井摸摸肚子，“我才是最近饿瘦的那一个好吗。”那肚子十分配合地叫了一声。  
二宫白他一眼：“你那冰箱里的东西就够做个蛋包饭。”  
大仓鼠连连点头。

二宫进厨房掌勺。樱井去把刚刚从便利店里买来的啤酒放进冰箱，换下衣服的时候发现沙发里本来乱七八糟的报纸杂志码得整整齐齐，洗衣篮也被清空了。  
樱井和二宫的公司上个月接了个大项目，今天是他负责部分的死线，二宫是樱井团队一员，两个人最近几天都忙得脚不沾地。早上二宫交了终稿就跑没影了，樱井还得留下来做收尾工作。  
本以为他是要去哪里排队买游戏，或者回家补觉，结果却是跑来了他这里cos家政小精灵。  
客厅里飘着食物香气，樱井闻着食指大动，摸进厨房里。二宫身上围着买洗涤剂送的围裙，正打着哈欠摆弄锅里的鸡蛋，冷不防被樱井从背后一抱，装盘险些失败。  
然后樱井就被人踹出来了，手里护着那盘热乎乎的蛋包饭。  
二宫拿着勺子出来的时候樱井正往蛋包饭上挤番茄酱，二宫凑过去看，收回脑袋的时候换上了副一脸嫌弃的表情。  
那人大概是想写个ニノミヤ，结果位置计算得不大对，最后写不下变成了不伦不类的ニノミ。  
樱井笑嘻嘻地把盘子推过去，附带了句NINOMI～  
明明三十好几的人了，幼稚起来绝超不过三岁。二宫回想起第一次见樱井时那人成熟禁欲的模样，心觉那就是商业欺诈。  
那时候二宫大学快要毕业，三天两头跑宣讲会。樱井的那次听众特别多，二宫还当是个什么自己没听说过的跨国企业，去了才发现一半人的是来看樱井的。  
他坐在一堆女生中间，拿着宣传单给自己扇风，小道消息直往耳朵里钻。说这樱井乃本校毕业，和朋友一起创业，公司做到现在规模后初心不忘，一直立志多发展几个学弟学妹，所以每年宣讲都亲力亲为。后来在毕业级里传出了名声，成了女生们的毕业定番。  
二宫眯着眼睛看台上那人，西装笔挺，头发也梳得一丝不苟，确实好看得能当招牌用，唯一美中不足就是领带系得有点歪。  
樱井的宣讲会不走寻常套路，在台上讲起当年的创业热血故事，气氛好像学长的毕业赠言，楼一歪成了碗青春就要拼搏的大好鸡汤。  
反正不管是因为这段中二病故事还是樱井那张号召力极强的脸，二宫这青春岁月反正是全赔在樱井手里了。  
从事业到爱情，彻彻底底。  
反正是他心甘情愿。

樱井瞅着二宫吃蛋包饭还能吃得神游天外，在桌子底下拿膝盖轻轻撞他。二宫回神，关心了几句下午项目报告的情况。  
樱井一一回答，末了补充一句说明天给团队放了假。  
二宫桌下晃动的小腿一停，飞快扫了一眼吃得津津有味的樱井，耳尖悄悄烧起来，丢下勺子宣布自己不饿，转身回房间去了。  
樱井吃完了整盘蛋包饭，兀自涮盘子洗澡收拾停当，二宫却还是不肯出来。樱井打开房门，里面却没看见人影，最后在阳台里逮着二宫，居然一个人开着窗户躲在这里喝啤酒。  
时间已过了十一点，外面的暑气渐退，风里带着阵凉意。樱井啧声，说你偷偷喝酒就算了，也不给我拿一罐。一边伸手去拿茶几上似乎还剩点的罐子。  
谁知二宫看他一眼，迅速伸手，把罐子抢过来仰头饮尽，还挑衅似的把罐子捏扁往后一甩。  
哐铛几声，不知道撞到了什么东西。  
樱井被逗乐了，伸手去抹他嘴角残留的液体，快触到那人脸颊却被捉住。二宫贴过来，把那些水珠全部蹭到樱井嘴角，“樱井翔！”  
樱井搂着他，“怎么？”舌头触到一丝啤酒的味道。  
“你能不能读读空气啊，”二宫拿膝盖顶他，试图在言语上扳回一局，“还行不行了？”  
“嗯？”  
完了，不能逞一时嘴快。


	2. Chapter 2

樱井低头吻他，推着二宫往卧室里去。  
房间里没开灯，一片黑漆漆中，二宫不小心绊到横在地下的晾衣杆，然后撞着了柜子，疼得他嘶了口气。那晾衣杆估计是被啤酒罐子砸倒的，乱扔垃圾，现世报。  
樱井停下来想去看他撞到哪里，二宫却紧紧攥着他的领子，凑上去在樱井鼻尖嘴唇乱吻一气。  
二宫最讨厌樱井总拿他当小孩，这会估计又在心里较上了劲。樱井只好顺着那人，抬手捧住他的脸，教他该怎么吻，可是不一会教学对象就已经喘不上气了。小宅男的肺活量，真真堪忧。  
樱井放过他的嘴唇，舌头转向耳垂，手顺着胸腹摸索下去，隔着睡裤握住二宫，上下替他抚慰。二宫喉咙里冒出两三声闷哼，很快就被刺激得不太站得住，手臂只能改环住樱井后背，攥住浴袍上一小块衣料，双腿难耐地交换着重心。  
睡裤最后被樱井扒下来落在脚边，二宫用脚把它甩开，结果鞋子也一起跑远了。  
樱井鼻尖蹭着他侧脸，把人往床上放。二宫背脊触着床单，似是找回了些被身下快感攫取的气力，不服输地扯掉樱井浴袍的腰带，伸手摸上他的腹肌。  
软硬适度，手感正好，重要的是还归二宫一人所有，想摸就摸想舔就舔，还可以射在上面。  
樱井被他摸的有些痒，侧躺下来逮住他的手往下，伸进还有些潮气的底裤，领着他摸上去。  
碍事的衣服都被剥掉，两个人在床上喘着气相互抚慰。借着窗外灯光，对方脸上一颦一蹙，喉咙里那些好听的音调，皆掌握在自己手中。  
最后是二宫先释放，他放开手里樱井还硬着的器官，翻身在床上摆了个大字，一副不想再动的样子。  
樱井啧声，从枕头底下摸出润滑剂，追上去抓住那人细瘦的脚踝，探指头进去教训他这不负责任的行为。  
“翔桑，”二宫喘着气，把小腿搁到那人肩膀上轻蹭，“别弄了……我…我刚刚润滑过了…”  
樱井眯了眯眼，今天晚上这酒有点上头。

做完两个人身上都黏糊糊，洗澡大业得回炉重造。二宫困的不行，只能由樱井伺候着抹沐浴露，背对着他连打三四个哈欠。  
樱井从后面环住二宫，把下巴搁在那人光溜溜的肩膀上，忽然开口说：“我们一起住吧。”  
二宫似是没听清，鼻音哼哼两声。  
“最近半个月都只能在茶水间里偷偷亲你。”樱井啾了口他侧脸，“我们把你租房子的钱省下来，以后再换更大的房子住好不好？”  
水下的手被人牵住，那人模糊地答了声。

“嗯？”他追问。

“我是说，”二宫清清嗓子，“你什么时候有空帮我搬东西？”

-fin-


End file.
